Fallen Hikari
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: (Warning. Story causes these symptoms if reading: Sadness. Tears. Yelling at the computer. Anger. Yelling at the computer again) Yugi is sin the hospital. How did he end up there? Will he survive?


Me: Here's a quick little One-Shot to tide you over while we work on I Will Protect You, Keeping a Secret, and Big Brother.  
IS: Welcome to her first story that's actually her Author Name.  
Me: Welcome to, Fallen Hikari

* * *

In, out, in, out.

My breath is slow. I'm curled up in a ball. Shadows surround me. There's only a tiny sliver of light.

In, out, in, out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The machine drones on with it's annoying sound. It will flatline soon. I know it will. Everyone will cry, but they'll eventually stop. I'm not important to them.

"Yugi..." I hear my older brother, Atem, sob.

"Onee-san. H-He'll wake up, r-right?" I hear my younger sister, Akane, asks tearfully.

"A-Akane. I don't think h-he will" Atem answers her.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Why won't the machine flatline already? I can't take it anymore.

Arms wrap around me. There's too much pain in my body to open my eyes. Who is this? Why won't he or she leave me to die already?!

"Aibou...I will never leave you alone to die. I won't ever let you die"

Yami?

"It's going to be okay. I'm here now" he says soothingly. Surprisingly, some of the pain subsides.

"Please, Aibou. Don't leave me. Don't leave us. Akane and Atem need you. I need you" Yami says. More of the pain subsides. I open my eyes weakly to him.

"Ya...mi?" I say weakly. He places a finger on my dry lips.

"Sh. Don't talk right now. Conserve your strength." he says quietly. I nod. "You're going to be okay. Your life IS important" Yami says. More of the pain leaves and is replaced by strength.

"N-No. My l-life isn't. I'm n-not important. Sure, if I die, people will cry, but t-they'll stop after a f-few days." I say. Pain creeps back into my body.

"No. Don't say things like that. Think about Akane for a second. Aibou, she's your little sister. She needs her older brothers. Think about Atem, now. You're his little brother. He only wants to protect you and Akane the best he can. How do you think he will feel if his little brother dies?" Yami asks.

It's amazing. With every word Yami spoke, the pain left. Now, I feel stronger..

"What about me, Aibou? I need you in my life. I can't lie without you. I refuse to live without you" Yami said softly.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That stupid machine.

I remember the reason why I'm here now.

I'm worthless.

Ushio. He and his gang always yelled vulgar things at me. They'd trip me, kick me, and on a normal day, I would always be heading home with bruises.

I had wanted it all to end.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Aibou. Aibou, stay with me now!" Yami said urgently.

That day when I got home, I ignored Atem and Akane. I had gone stright to my room and locked the door. Atem had been knocking on the door, calling my name. I never answered him.

"Aishiteru, Yami" I said painfully.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Aibou! Please don't leave me!" Yami begged.

The shadows were now attacking me. The pain was unbearable.

Back to that day. I had taken my razor blade out of my desk drawer. I slashed even deeper into my wrists. It hurt, but I could take it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I had realized that slashing my wrists weren't going to kill me. So I had slashed my chest right above my heart. I had screeched in pain before collapsing.

Atem was now screaming my name. Begging me to unlock my door. Now, my vision was getting fuzzy.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I heard Atem talking to someone on the phone. Before my vision faded, I had seen paramedics open my room door. Atem screeched my name and had pushed past the paramedics. My vision had completely faded, but I could feel Atem pick me up and place me on the stretcher.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Aibou! Listen to me!" Yami begged.

The time I was waiting for was coming. I forced Yami out of my mind. Closed off the mind-link as well.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Yes. It was almost here.

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee._

Finally, I was free.

*Epilogue*

Tears made their way down my cheeks as I looked at my little brother inside the coffin. It shouldn't be like this! He never told me anything! Why?! Why wouldn't he tell me how he had been treated?! I tighten my grip on Akane's hand.

I've lost my young brother. I'm not losing my young sister.

"Oh, Yugi..." I choke out. Akane presses herself into my side. On my other side, Yami has tears pouring down his face silently. He had tried to help Yugi in his mind, but it hadn't worked.

I feel so terible about this. I never knew Yugi was going through such a rough time. He always hid it so perfectly. He probably didn't want me or Akane to worry.

And now he's gone.

The day he killed himself went by so fast. He had come home from school, and when I had said hello to him, he ignored me. I kew something was up at that point. I called his name, but he ignored me again and headed upstairs. I followed, calling his name. His door had shut and I heard him lock it. I started knocking on the door, still calling his name. I suddenly heard him screech in pain. At this point, I couldn't take it. My little brother was in pain! I called the paramedics, and they had come over in record time. When Yugi's door was finally open, I pushed past the paramedics and came to my brother's side. I screeched his name, but he wasn't responding. I picked him up gently and softly placed him on the stretcher. The paramedics rushed him t the ambulance. I went into Akane's room, and got her. I grabbed my keys off the countertop, and went outside. I placed Akane in her car seat, and got in the driver's side. I turned on the car, and drove to the hospital.

After an hour, the machine had flatlined.

And my little brother was gone forever.

I'm a horrible older brother.

* * *

Me: BAM! Right in the FEELS!  
Ruri: Hey guys. It's me, IS. with a new name. You guys like?


End file.
